


Warmth on a Rainy

by ggtwrites (thewritingsofahydrangea)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsofahydrangea/pseuds/ggtwrites
Summary: When you forget your umbrella your boyfriend comes to the rescue.





	Warmth on a Rainy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many people here are interested in Stray Kids reader insert fics, but since I'm posting my fics from tumblr I thought I might as well post this. It was written for a friend on tumblr at her request, and she seemed to like it a fair bit so I'm happy with it.

Stepping out of the building, you found the rain pouring down, making the air cold and damp. The patter of rain on the sidewalk and the overhang above sounded peaceful, but it also reminded you that you were missing something that was quite important when it started raining like this.

All you had with you was a simple jacket. The thing you needed most right now, your umbrella, was at home. You sighed as you looked out. The rain didn’t seem like it would be letting up anytime soon. As much as you enjoyed the sight and sound of the rain, you really wanted to head home.

As you were contemplating your options, a voice called out to you, “Diana?”

You looked towards the voice and saw your boyfriend Hyunjin. Unlike you it seemed he had been prepared for the rain, a clear plastic umbrella in his hand as he stopped in front of you. The moment he realized that it was definitely you his face lit up, a soft smile and warm eyes greeting you. But then a hint of confusion came into his eyes, “Why are you just standing there? I thought you’d be on your way home by now.”

“Well, you see,” you began, embarrassment causing your words to come out slowly, “I was going to do that, but, I may have kinda, sorta, forgotten my umbrella.”

“What, you’re not interested in getting wet?” He asked teasingly, a warm twinkle in his dark brown eyes, his smile was still warm, but it now had a mischievous edge to it.

“Not really, no.” You said with a shrug. “I’ll just wait here until it lets up.”

Hyunjin’s eyebrows came together as he frowned, his face scrunching up as his eyes looked at you with concern. “But it might be a while, and it’s getting dark.” He stood there for a moment, thinking hard. Then his face lit up, an idea occurring to him. “How about this, you can share my umbrella, and I’ll walk you home.” He held the umbrella in your direction, leaving just enough over himself to keep from getting drenched.

You thought for a moment, and then nodded, “If you’re sure, that’d be great!”

“I’m sure, c’mon.” Gesturing with his free hand, your boyfriend invited you under his umbrella.

As you stepped under it, you realized that you were going to need to be closer to him than you had originally thought, your shoulder brushing against his arm. He looked down at you with a smile, but like yours, his face was a little warmer and a shade redder than it had been moments before.

The two of you began walking without a word. The sound of the raindrops hitting the umbrella, and the sight of the rain through the clear material of the umbrella provided the perfect additions for this to become one of your favorite memories with your boyfriend, even if his presence was distracting you from the rain a fair amount.

While the two of you weren’t touching much, the slight contact warmed your shoulder, and gave you a feeling of butterflies that you hadn’t felt this much since the two of you had first started dating. There was nothing special about this small touch, just a simple feeling of him being there. But something about the umbrella above you gave an intimacy to the moment that did funny things to your heart. It was like being in a bubble with just the two of you, the rest of the world fading away.

“So,” Hyunjin said suddenly, startling you and drawing your focus away from how much this walk under his umbrella was affecting you. “Got any plans for the rest of the day?”

Shaking your head you replied, “Not really, just some chores and relaxing. And you?” As you asked him this you looked up, only to find him already looking at you, his beautiful brown eyes full of a softness reserved for you and you alone. Combined with his soft black hair and gentle smile, he took your breath away.

“Just the same.” He said with a shrug, his eyes drifting back to the sidewalk ahead.

As the two of you kept walking, you talked quietly, the world around you was muffled by the rain and it almost felt like a crime to break the spell with loud words. Part way through your walk home, his hand reached out for yours and you reached out in return. Your hands met and his wrapped around yours. It felt secure, like somehow just by holding his hand he was protecting you.

Your talking slowed down in that moment, both of you still new enough to dating to be a little embarrassed to be holding hands, but neither of you wanting to let go. However, as time went on you both adjusted to this soft affection and your talking picked up again, although still quiet.

Except for the coolness in the air and the hard sound of the rain on your boyfriend’s umbrella everything felt soft, a peaceful atmosphere that ended far too soon as you came to a stop in front of your house.

You sighed, not wanting the moment to end, but knowing that Hyunjin needed to go home as well. “Thank you for walking me home.” You let go of his hand and turned to him, giving him a grateful smile.

“Anything for you, Diana.” He said softly, and he meant it. “I hope you have a good evening.” He added, but before you had a chance to respond he leaned down. Gently brushing your hair away from your face, he leaned in even closer, gently kissing your forehead, leaving another part of you warm from his touch.

Just as quickly he moved back as much as he could within the confines of the umbrella, looking at you with a shy smile and flushed cheeks. “Sorry if that was sudden, but I just really wanted to do that.”

Feeling a blush already creeping its way up your cheeks you shook your head. “No! That was fine, you’re fine. Um. That was, nice.”

He laughed softly, his hand coming up to cover the smile on his face, definitely still blushing. His laughter slowed and he said, “Have a good night, Diana.”

“You too, Hyunjin. And thanks again.” While you didn’t have the courage to kiss him like he had just kissed you, you reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze before turning towards your door. You unlocked the door and turned to him with a wave, which he returned, before stepping inside.

There were lots of things that could keep you warm on a rainy day, and it seemed like your boyfriend was one of those things. His closeness and affection all you needed to keep from getting cold on your walk home with him.


End file.
